Buried Truth
by HimeKimmyKay
Summary: Kakashi was dead. What will Sakura do when she learns the truth about the sensei she thought was gone forever?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately i _**do not**_ own Naruto. *sigh* Maybe one day when i rule the world Muahwhahaha!....0.o did i just write that? You guys weren't supposed to know about that plan yet! GAHH!! I STILL DON"T OWN IT!

Authors Note: Wow um i honestly got shit, *shrugs* Sorry not my fault the sun fries your brain cells. Anyway i do have one thing to say though! A huge thanks to RukiLex my AMAZINGLY BRILANT BETA! Honestly i don't think i would have this story right now with out her, it would still be chillin in the back of my head. But yea so i'll let you people read now! Have fun...Oh! it's kinda sad....I WARNED YA XD

Digging wasn't the hard part. The hard part was listening to the complaining man next to him.

"Man, why did Jashin-Sama make me wait so long?"

The man shrugged and kept walking.

"Where are we going?"

The man sighed and pulled up the collar of his trench coat.

"We're going to the Waterfall village. Rumor has it that's where you come from."

"Jashin, the people there are pains." Hidan stretched and cracked his bones, which hadn't been used in a few years.

Hidan stopped walking and sat down. He and Jashin were in the middle of a conversation in his head, and it was too annoying to walk and talk to Jashin at the same time. Hidan nodded his head a few times as Jashin gave him his orders and then smirked once he realized how much fun he was going to have.

"Heh, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to go there after all." He stood back up again, and the two men talked abou t what they would do when they arrived.

&*$*%(^(&&#*#^^_)*$(^&^&#%^#(*&)*#_)**^*$^%#^%$*^

The pink haired _Kunoici_ stood where the ceremony had taken place many hours ago. Her head hung low and silent tears fell from her puffy red eyes. She hadn't even noticed the blonde-haired boy that stood behind her. Right now, it was as if she were the only one in the world - no one else existed.

She stood near one man's picture - a man she couldn't believe was never coming back. She couldn't believe she would never see him again.

"_Lady Hokage, we could not retrieve Kakashi Hatake's body." _

_Sakura's mentor nodded and dismissed the ANBU. She looked to Sakura and Naruto, her honey-colored eyes deeply saddened._

"_I'm sorry," she said._

To hear her sensei was no longer alive had been the hardest moment of the whole ordeal for Sakura. Kakashi had been their team leader since they were twelve. He had been their sensei. She had almost expected him to come and say something stupid and hardly believable like, "Hey guys, sorry to worry you I was just lost on the path of life." But that wouldn't be happening, not this time. This time he was gone. This time he wasn't coming back. She would never see him or any of the others who had died again. They where all gone now.

The battle had been long and difficult, but they had won, she should be happy about that. But so much was gone now. The village was being rebuilt from the burnt soil. No matter how much she told herself it would get better now that the Akatuski was, gone, she couldn't be happy.

The rain fell as if the sky was crying. It reminded Sakura, reminding her of the Third Hokage's funeral, only it was harder this time. The rain wasn't forgiving, it was cold and it just kept falling harder.

In spite of herself, Sakura suddenly felt warmth come over her. She brought her swollen red eyes to meet a pair of saddened blue ones.

"Come on Sakura-chan, you're going to get sick if you stay out here any longer," said Naruto, forcing a smile.

She nodded at him as he placed his jacket over her shoulders. He slowly led her away from the memorial.


	2. All my memories

Disclamier:*Sigh* Don't own Naruto.....DX WHYY IS THE WORLD SO CRULE!?!?

Authors note: Wow sorry it toll so long......i have drivers ed and i'm always kidnapped. I have no Gib time no more. Oh well*Shrugs*. So this chapter is filled with some things you might have seen before, yes i'm that much of a loser that i actually typed this up as i watched these episodes. But that is okay! Thanks to my M-amzing beta reader: RukiLex. You rock! Oh right and thanks for readin! 0:-)

Sakura walked down the street, going wherever her feet weretaking her at the moment. Walking like this was nice - she got to think without worrying much about where she was going or what time it was. She was able to calm her mind and mull things over without any distractions.

A light breeze wafted over Sakura and she let out a small hum as the wind blew her hair. It was long now, just a bit past her shoulder blades. She ran her fingers though her hair and stopped walking, her head tilting down to see what now stood in front of her.

The memorial stones. The new one, to be exact. She sighed and ran her fingers over the smooth surface, tracing the letters to her former sensei's name.

_Naruto sat laughing and pointing his finger. "Hahaha I got him! He totally fell for it! Hahahaha!"_

"_I'm sorry sensei. I told him not to do it, but he wouldn't listen. I'd never do anything like that." My hands flew up to my mouth in embarrassment, and I felt the heat rise in my cheeks._

_Kakashi picked up the eraser from the floor and stared at it. _

"_Hmmm how could I put this?" He put the eraser on a desk and brought his other hand up to his chin, deep in thought. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "My first impression of this group…you're a bunch of idiots."_

"_You!" Kakashi was mad. The breeze blew all around, and we were all sat there, terrified. "You broke the rules. I hope you're ready for your punishment." Kakashi formed some hand signs, and the sky outside turned black. "Any last words?" _

_I was shaking, scared out of my mind. Sasuke looked furious, and Naruto, well, he was the first to speak up._

"_But you said…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_You said that there were three of us. That's what you said. And that's why…Sakura..and…." Naruto looked down at Sasuke as his voice trailed off._

"_We're all on this squad, and we're all in this together."_

_My hands came off my head. I had to speak up. "Yeah, that's right! We gave our lunch to him because the three of us are one!" _

_Naruto looked at the two of us before starting to shout again._

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Believe it! That's right!"_

"_The three of you are one? That's your excuse?!" Kakashi seemed angrier now, but we all stayed strong. _

_Then, something we never thought would happen. Kakashi smiled and said, "You pass. All of you." _

"_Stop it!" I shouted, as Sasuke and Naruto flew at each other. I went running to try and stop them. They both let out battle cries before I yelled again._

"_Stop! Noooo!" We were on a collision course the three of us. "Nooooo!" There was the sound of flesh hitting flesh and, when I stopped running and opened my eyes, I saw Naruto and Sasuke flying to the water towers and Kakashi-sensei was standing next to me._

"_What do you two think you're doing up here?! That was a little intense for just a sparring match. What's wrong with you two?" The boys stayed quiet as they freed them selves from the tanks. "What where you thinking? Were you really going to kill him, Sasuke?" Sasuke tensed and looked up to Kaakashi. "You've really got to watch that sense of superiority you have." Sasuke glared at Kakashi._

"_That chidori….was not the size you'd aim at a comrade from the leaf village." growled Kakashi._

_I looked at all three of them, worried. _

"_When are you finally going to grow up Sasuke?" demanded Kakashi._

_Sasuke just 'hmphed' and jumped off into the village._

"_Sasuke…."My voice trailed off. I did not know what to say._

_Kakashi just looked at Naruto, who looked pissed off and betrayed. _

_I started crying, not knowing what I could do. "Kakashi-sesnei…."_

_It was all quiet for awhile before Kakashi came to me. _

"_Sakura…" He waited until I looked at him before continuing. "It'll be all right. Don't you worry; we'll soon have them back to their old selves again. Cheer up, okay? I'll see you soon." He was smiling, which calmed me down a bit. Then he jumped away before I could say anything._

"_Sensei, I'll beat you this time!" I yelled as I sent a punch towards Kakashi. Dodging, he moved to the side and shook his head. _

"_Kakashi-sensei! I passed!" I ran to him and gave him a hug._

"_Thank you for helping me!" I whispered as I got a hug back from him._

"_I can't wait till Naruto comes back; wait till I tell him I'm a chunin now!"_

"_He'll be jealous won't he?"_

"_Hey Sensei, I think I want to become an ANBU."_

"_It's dangerous Sakura."_

"_Yeah, I know, but I think I can make it."_

_I saw Kakashi's visible eye turn up and I knew he was smiling. _

"_I'm sure you will."_

And he was right. Sakura was now an Anbu. Although she couldn't help but think sometimes that, before he died, their relationship seemed to be less of a sensei-student relationship, and more of that of good friends.

Sakura halted her thoughts as someone came up behind her. "Haruno-san, Hokage-sama wishes to speak with you."

Sakura nodded and took off as soon as she felt the other person leave. 'What on earth could Shishyou want?'

Despite her inner anxiety, she calmly walked into the Hokage's office.

"I was told you wanted to see me, Shishyou." Sakura gave a slight bow as she walked into the room.

"Yes, I have a mission for you."

Sakura looked up. A mission? Sure, she was in ANBU, but she was mainly in intelligence, and would usually plan the missions, not go on them.

"The mission that you recently planned to the Hot Spring Village. You will be going along with the team assigned to the mission."

"Why?"

"Well for one thing, you planned the mission, and if I have you just planning missions and running the hospital, eventually you'll become rusty, even with training. I can't have rusty ninja."

"True, but I have some cases at the hospital that—"

"Will be taken care of while you're gone." Tsunade's voice become stern, and Sakura knew there was no room for argument.

"Of course, Hokage-Sama, I accept the mission."

"Good, I'm sure you already know all the details. You leave tomorrow morning. I suggest you go spend sometime with your friends and get a good night's rest. I'll see you when you return."

"Hai, Tsuande-sama!" Sakura bowed once again and then exited the office.

Once outside the office, she sighed. The mission had no real time length; however long it took was the length. And Sakura, even though she planned it, didn't really know how long it would take.

She would go inform her patients that someone would be taking care of them while she was gone, and then go meet up with her friends. She just hoped the mission would soon be over, and that she would once again be able to spend time with everyone, including her patients.


End file.
